


必有恶人来

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M, （伪）麦克白au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 外出征战的提伯尔特将军做了一个奇怪的梦。同样是在那一天，有三个巫师在他回到维罗纳的路上给了他三个预言，告知他将要成为新的亲王。而他一往无前的同时，并不知道那到底是命运所赐予的礼物还是诅咒。
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet), Tybalt/Juliet
Kudos: 1
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	必有恶人来

*

他穿行在赤色的荒野里。

旷野是赤红色的，天空是橙红色的。火连接了天和地，他满目所见皆是红色。

汗水从他的背脊流下，他听见身后劈啪作响的声音——火焰也同样在这片荒原中奔驰，紧紧跟在他身后。他的脚后跟几乎要被飞涌而起的火舌攀附而上。

他向前奔跑，荒野仿佛无穷无尽，不论他怎么跑都看不到头。吸进肺里的尽是滚烫的空气，他的气管仿佛下一秒就要被烧出一个洞来。

他听见有人在遥远的地方呼唤他。

“救救我……”

“带我出去……求你。”

——你是谁，你又在哪儿？

他想问，可是喉咙撕裂一样的痛。他发不出声音来。

“……救我。”

那个声音还在持续呼唤着他。他踉踉跄跄，连跑带走，不辨方向。

与此同时另外一个声音也出现了。他辨不出那个声音来自哪里，像是来自大地深处，又像是来自他的胸膛内部。只是这次他明确地意识到，那个声音不是他自己，而是自小就熟识的某个人。

但他也同样想不起那个人的名字。他的脑子一片混乱，除了一个向前走的意志之外，再无其他。

他听见那个声音拉长了音节，喊他的名字：

“提伯尔特——”

他从梦中惊醒，猛地坐起身。

明晃晃的月光落在他的脸上，照得他一时有些恍惚。他长长地吸气又呼气，抬起手，在额头上摸到一手的冷汗。他的意识终于落回到现实之中，重新在床上躺下，手伸到胸前的口袋里抚摩着一张叠得方正而小巧的纸的边角。

那是朱丽叶写给他的信，信的内容很短，无非是问他到了什么样的地方、气候如何，以及期盼他早点回去。他几乎都快要背下来了。那封信简短的文字中所隐藏的绵长情意同信件本身一起压在他的胸口，却仿佛扎进了他的心底，挠得他直心痒。

朱丽叶从来不会在信里提及她自己的生活，他也从来不会问——他们都知道原因。

自卡普莱、蒙太古两家没落之后，原先属于他们的一切都归艾斯卡勒斯所有——于是男性被分进了外出征战的队伍，女性被禁锢成为自维罗纳对外联姻和亲的筹码。朱丽叶再不被允许在维罗纳自由社交，她生活在艾斯卡勒斯的掌控之中。

他也正是为了朱丽叶才一路奋战，爬到了现在的位置。

他闭上眼睛，那张纸片躺在他的胸口，贴着他的掌心，随着他的呼吸而起伏。他甚至可以想象到女孩坐在靠窗的桌边写信的样子，阳光斜斜落在她金色的头发上，于是光自发丝之间流过。然后就是这同样的纸片，历经一路车马辗转，终于到了他的手上，陪伴他度过在外的夜晚。

现在他终于要回去了，作为出征在外的提伯尔特将军，凯旋而归。

想到这他最后一点睡意也消失了，于是索性睁开眼，盯着帐篷深灰色的顶。他开始想这一次回去要给朱丽叶带什么——那必须要足够普通，普通到没有人会怀疑它在女孩房间里的存在；那也必须足够重要，重要到能够在上面寄托他们的情感。

家族没落之后，他们之间的感情在无人知晓的隐秘之处肆意而狂乱地生长。

月光和风一同从帐篷的缝隙流进来。他的手放到自己的腰上，犹豫片刻后解开皮带，拉下外裤，隔着内裤摩挲里面的性器。他感觉到阴茎在自己掌中不断变硬，干脆直接把内裤的布料撑了起来，于是索性把内裤也扯下。那东西终于被释放，迫不及待一般弹了出来。于是他握住自己的阴茎，用手掌轻轻摩擦龟头。

他闭上眼，脑海中出现的画面是朱丽叶躺在床上，侧过身来看他。她的头发在他粗暴的吻中被弄得很乱，她用痛苦却充满着爱的目光看着他，然后她亲吻他胸腹的伤疤，慢慢地退到下面伸出手握住他的阴茎。

他们只拥有彼此了。

名为乱伦的毒藤蔓在他们的心口生长。他们接吻，拥抱，然后做爱。

他握住自己的阴茎，试着模仿她的动作，从慢到快、有节奏地撸动。长满了茧的大手本是与女孩细腻的手掌完全不一样的，但他不在乎。他满脑子只有朱丽叶——朱丽叶窈窕而瘦小的身躯，朱丽叶在接吻后无意识的喘息，还有朱丽叶白皙光滑的手。他的呼吸开始变得急促，另一只手在身旁胡乱摸索着，寻找之前放在床边的废弃布条。最后他射在了那团布条上。

他睁开眼睛，慢慢地回到了现实之中。

他穿好裤子，穿好鞋，走出帐篷，把布条扔进火堆。从守夜的士兵那里他得知他们还有一次换班——这意味着再过几个小时天就要亮了，然后他们便要启程继续走向维罗纳。

可事实上他的心早就远远地离开了他的身体，回到了身在维罗纳的朱丽叶身边了。

*

他行走在荒原之中。

荒原光秃秃的，坚硬的地面上偶有冒出几株萎靡至极的草，就连视野之中极少出现的树木也徒有枝条而没有叶片，空落落地支楞在那里。

天黑下来了，他听见遥远的天际边缘滚起了雷声。他知道他应该再快一点，这样就能早一些到达他们三个约定的地点。

但他还只是走着，不疾不徐，丝毫不像是一个在赶路的人。

说到底，他们会合早晚与否并没有那么大的意义，他们都知道一座城池的命运已经被写在了原野上，而他们只不过是三个负责宣告其到来的人而已。他们宣读预言，成为这一连串命运事件的第一推手——然后一切都将变作生者的地狱。

他们将冷眼旁观一切，而后在维罗纳的华美腐朽之中且笑且歌。

最后他到达了一座山坡，山坡上有一棵被雷劈作两半的、焦黑的树。他看到一个人已经到了，靠在树旁，一头金色的头发纵使在黯淡的光线下也十分显眼。

“恶人相逢在何处？”那人低头望着他，问道。

“在荒野。”他回答。

他们每一次都在荒野相逢，这一次也不例外。

他知道他离不开他们，尤其离不开眼前的这个人：他是他在镜中所望见的恶魔，他们的生命、灵魂紧密相连。他感到一股狂喜充斥着他的胸膛，他简直迫不及待想要冲上去，用力地拥抱和亲吻对方——其力度大得仿佛要把自己揉进对方的身体。

茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥。

他在心里呼唤，是呼唤对方，也是呼唤自己。

他们的名字叫作茂丘西奥，他们都是茂丘西奥；这个名字仿佛是一个咒语，三个名叫茂丘西奥的巫师聚在一起，足以使这一方小小的天地上下颠倒。

“我来也。”是一个声音自另一个不同的方向响起。他不用看也知道，是那个红发的茂丘西奥。

“我们一同去见提伯尔特！”那个人说，跺了跺脚，就在这时天边又滚过一声震雷。

提伯尔特，是即将凯旋的将军，亦是即将杀死维罗纳亲王艾斯卡勒斯的人。

提伯尔特。他在心里念着那位将军的名字，他总觉得这个名字有点说不清道不明的熟悉。

*

他驰骋在平原上。

天边雷声滚滚，他知道他应该快一些了。如果等到下起雨来，本就一片荒芜的平原就会变得泥泞不堪，到那时就更无利于他赶路。

棕色的马在他的身下发出嘶鸣，他的马和他一样筋疲力尽、口干舌燥。他的一只手抓紧缰绳，另一只手用力抚摸马的脖颈，努力地想要告诉它，马上就要到了。

作为先遣的信使，他们很快就要到维罗纳了。

他在想罗密欧此时怎么样了。他素来身体孱弱，因而没有被真正派到战场上，只是在维罗纳城里做一些活计——话虽然说得这么轻松，他却是在离亲王最近的地方，作为诗人书写维罗纳这座城池和拥有这座城池的亲王的历史。他也曾经劝阻过罗密欧，要不要换一个地方过活，以他的权力在军队里的某个地方为他安排一个医疗兵的位置还是绰绰有余的。

史诗的书写者这一职位离亲王实在太近了，他们都懂得伴君如伴虎的道理。

罗密欧却拒绝了他。

“我没有办法直面那些真实的残酷，那只会让我在哭泣中变得愈发软弱，而且愈发意识到并没有什么我能做的。”他说，脸上带着苦涩的笑容，“战场上的消息就由你和其他人带给我就好了，班伏里奥。作诗才是我所真正能做的事情。”

他开始思考罗密欧会怎样记载提伯尔特这一次的凯旋。这是他的第多少次胜利了？第六次，还是第七次？他已经记不清楚了，只记得每一次都是得胜而归，伴随的常常是提伯尔特越升越高的军衔。在罗密欧所书写的史诗当中，他大概已经有了个“英勇的不败将军提伯尔特”那样的称号。

虽然曾经多次担任提伯尔特的传信兵，但他并不了解提伯尔特——他并不算提伯尔特的亲信，只是每一次都由他把提伯尔特的胜讯传回维罗纳，再之后想方设法给朱丽叶带去提伯尔特的信件。他知道信件内容不是他所应该关心的事情，所以他对提伯尔特的了解就到此为止了。或许提伯尔特也正是看上了他的这一点，才选择由他来担任每次的传信兵。

雨终于下下来了，水从天上淅淅沥沥地落下来，滴在他脸上，然后越来越多。他戴上兜帽，用力地一甩缰绳，快马加鞭向维罗纳赶去。他能够听见雨滴打在兜帽上的声音，然后水沿着风衣的肩膀和背脊流下，落进地上已经开始变得泥泞的沙土之中。

就快了。他已经能看到维罗纳灰黑色的城墙出现在地平线上，越来越大，越来越近。他就要回到他心心念念的维罗纳了，就算经历了一番跌宕，他称为住所的地方和他称为家人的人也都在那里；他只想过平静的生活，从未想过要离开那里，更未曾想要改变什么。

“来者何人？”

城墙门口的两把长枪挡住了他的去路。

他在城墙门口下马，回答道：

“我是提伯尔特的信使。”

他拿出提伯尔特写给艾斯卡勒斯的信，把信封上的落款拿给守卫看。除了他没有人知道，那个时候他怀里还有一封信，是提伯尔特写给朱丽叶的。

“提伯尔特赢了？”对方把信还给他，随口问道。

“那是当然。”他说。

提伯尔特写给朱丽叶的那封信，便在他胜讯的掩护下进了城，遥遥地向她赶去。

*

提伯尔特的信使赶到的时候，她正在花园喝下午茶。与其这么说，倒不如说她在不动声色地观察着亲王手下的贵族们。她看到他们聚在一起，讨论下午茶的口感与味道、计划晚上去谁的沙龙，要么就是议论城里或是军队中的某个男人。那些人以前都曾经是卡普莱或蒙太古，到现在却不分彼此，耽于维罗纳亲王的声色犬马之中。

就像是黄金鸟笼里的金丝雀。她想，习惯了被束缚在一片盛大的华美之中，甚至失去了对蓝天和飞翔的渴望。

而她却躲在这个巨大的黄金鸟笼的一隅，试图在喧嚷中隐藏自己的同时，寻找一个反抗的机会。

她可不想再这样衣食丰足却毫无自由地过下去了。

她又喝了口茶，忍不住在想要不要把提伯尔特给她写的信再拿出来翻一翻。尽管提伯尔特多次跟她说过，为了避免他们的私通被发现，她必须要烧掉那些信件。但她于心不忍，还是把那厚厚的一沓随身携带。

但在公共场合阅读信件也未免过于冒险了，你永远都不知道从你身边经过的哪一个人会是亲王派出用来监视你的亲信。她的手在裙子里隐藏的口袋中摸了摸那些纸张，还是没有拿任何一张出来。

最凑巧的是就在这时信使到了，她认得那标志性的浅金色头发和深蓝色的外套。信使的脸上多了一道短小的疤，她看着他，忍不住在想提伯尔特这次有没有受到比较严重的伤害。他见她的时候身上某处会流血吗？又或者那些伤口已经凝结成痂？他身体的哪里会留下可怖的淤青吗？

她太想见提伯尔特、太想知道提伯尔特这一次出征的情况了，可现在他还在路上——只有他的信件先他一步，代替他来到了她的身边。

“提伯尔特赢了。”信使来到她身边，把嘴凑到她的耳边，轻声跟她说，“亲王预计将在他凯旋的那天下访你们的府邸，请做好准备。”

她点点头。

信使同她说话的时候悄悄在桌下把手伸了出来，她眼睛都没有看就接过那人手上的东西，入手的还是熟悉的纸张的粗糙质感。

是信件。

“谢谢你。”她说，把信放进了隐藏的口袋里，和其他已经拆封的信放在了一起。

等回到自己的房间后，她关上门，确认身边没有其他人以后，才把那封信拆开。

_致朱莉：_

_展信安。_

_先讲讲你应该最关心的战况吧，尽管我们都知道这没什么好讲的：我胜利了，像过往的每一场战斗那样，战胜了瓦尔达尼奥的叛军。这一次如果不是你的祝福庇佑，我和我的部队恐将战死于敌军的埋伏中。可就是你的祝福为我带来了好运，叛军的埋伏在狂风暴雨中自曝其短，于是我们得以迅速地剿灭了他们。_

_我得胜的事迹你或许已经听腻了，我对此也感到厌倦。但这一次我遇到了件怪事：平原上不知怎么起了很大的雾，以至于我就算走在队伍的最前面也迷了路。等我发现的时候身边已经一个人都没有了。_

_这个时候我的面前出现了一颗被雷劈过的、深黑的树，树旁站着三个像是波西米亚人和巫师的人——他们穿着波西米亚人的袍子，可却像巫师那样倏地从阴影和烟雾之中出现。为首的人一头红发，似笑非笑地看着我。而他两边的人，一个颓靡，一个神秘。我说那个人神秘是因为他饶有兴致地盯着我，而我却看不透他眼中的神色。我总觉得那个人有些熟悉，但是我又说不出来他长得像谁。_

_那是个黑发的小伙子，头发留得很长，眼睛绿莹莹的就像狼一样。——不知这么描述的话，你会想到什么人吗？_

_正当我把手放到剑柄上的时候，为首的人走过来对我摆了摆手。他说不必这样。_

_然后他们给了我预言。如果要确切一点地说的话，是三个预言。_

_“提伯尔特将军万岁！”红发的那个说，“祝福你，提伯尔特侯爵！”_

_“提伯尔特将军万岁！”颓靡的那个说，“祝福你，维嘉西奥的领主！”_

_“提伯尔特将军万岁！”神秘的那个说话的时候顿了一顿，“祝福你，维罗纳的亲王！”_

_你也知道，我现在并非侯爵，也非什么维嘉西奥的领主，更不可能是什么维罗纳的亲王。但他们随后告诉我，这是命运所赠与我的预言，我只需要接受它们就好了。_

_“万福！提伯尔特！”他们说完这话就消失了。_

_他们消失后不久，雾也散去了。我看到我的军队远远地走在前方，仿佛一切都没有发生过只是我落队了一样。_

_尽管一般的占卜大都偏于虚假，但我可是亲眼看到三个巫师在我面前突然出现又突然消失。我有些想要相信这些预言，可它们的内容又偏偏这般不切实际。_

_你怎么看这些预言呢？_

_你的，_

_提伯尔特_

*

提伯尔特终于在她的盼望中回来了。

他们赤身裸体地躺在一起，因做爱而产生的汗水还挂在身上。他抱住朱丽叶，感觉到她嫩软的乳房贴在自己的胸口。他感觉他们的心脏靠得那么近，甚至于心跳的频率都趋向一致。四下寂静无声，他们贴在一起，听对方呼吸的声音。

然后还是他先开的口。

“关于那些预言……”

“嗯？”朱丽叶从他的怀抱里脱出来，手撑在枕头上，抬起身子来看他。

“你有什么看法？”他索性也坐起来。

“我觉得它们会是真的。”朱丽叶说。

“此话怎讲？”

“你知不知道有个人叫帕里斯？”朱丽叶看着他的眼睛说，“他是亲王的亲戚——最近正好跟我走得很近。”

“你跟亲王的亲戚走得很近？”他心里开始升起一些怨忿。他外出四处征战，为的就是能让朱丽叶不那么容易被亲王的权力所影响——而她现在竟然主动去接近亲王的亲戚？

“还不是因为你总是在外面，家里都没有一个男人。我跟帕里斯走得近一点，好歹可以保证你回来的时候我没有被嫁出去。”朱丽叶说。

“我也不想的。”他看着朱丽叶的眼睛，还是抿了抿嘴，低了头败下阵来。

“预言会成真的。”朱丽叶凑过来，双手环绕抱紧了他，“到那个时候，维罗纳都将是我们的。”

女人的手抚摸过他背上的伤疤，轻轻地拍着他的背脊。

“所以，你为什么这么说？”

“街上都在传，你将要成为侯爵。”

“那些流言蜚语无以为信。”

“可是我为此向帕里斯求证过了。那是真的。他甚至说亲王做出决定的时候，他自己就在场呢。”

“可你怎么知道这个帕里斯是货真价实的亲王的亲戚，而不是个骗子？”

“你这时候倒怀疑起他身份的真实性了——亲王把他身边的诗人都赐给了他做随从，这还不能算是证明吗？”

他记得亲王身边的那个诗人，那人似乎年纪跟他相仿，身材高挑，因为瘦削而显得脸上的颧骨格外突出；他每一次在亲王旁边见到那个诗人都是一副畏畏缩缩的样子，也不知道维罗纳城里的生活有什么令他感到害怕。没有记错的话那个诗人的名字大概是罗密欧什么的，他竟然会被亲王送出去做随从，不知道是亲王终于腻烦了他，还是跟帕里斯之间做了什么交易。

但不管怎样，帕里斯这个人都不简单。

“班伏里奥，也就是你的信使，”朱丽叶继续说，“去拜见过亲王之后告诉我，亲王今天会下访咱们这里——我猜便是要册封你成为侯爵，以及给你一块独属于你的领地。”

他想到了那个预言，如果成真了的话……

“那么预言的最后一部分……？”

“如果他决定在我们这里过夜，那么我们的机会就到了。”朱丽叶说。

他睁大了眼睛。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”他声音颤抖，“——这可是弑君之罪！你怎样才能确保维罗纳其他的城民和贵族都将信服我？”

“但既然预言里都那么说了，你会没事的。”朱丽叶说。她抓着提伯尔特的肩膀，又一次牢牢地盯住他的眼睛，“再说了，那些贵族根本什么都不在乎。相信我，我会帮你，我们会没事的。”

但他垂下眼睑，不敢看朱丽叶那如同星星一样坚定的眼睛。

“然后我们就又将像从前那样自由了。”朱丽叶又抱住他，贴在他的耳边，轻声说，“甚至我们可以比从前更加自由——我们甚至不会受到家长们的管束。我亲爱的表哥。”

听到那个久违的称呼，他控制不住自己身体的震颤。

“好，我听你的。”他说，“只要他下榻此处，这里就将会是艾斯卡勒斯死去的地方；任何一只鸣叫的乌鸦，所带来的都将是他死亡的阴影。”

“这才对嘛。”朱丽叶捧着他的脸，亲吻他的额头，“这才是我最爱的猫国王。”

他一言不发，只是伸出手把自己的表妹抱得更紧了些。

他知道自己已经不能回头了。或许从他们第一次带着乱伦之爱相拥的那一刻开始，一切就不可避免地走向倾覆。

现在只不过是那些倾覆的事物终于浮出水面的时刻而已。

*

亲王在隔天来到了他们的宅邸，带着他的一众亲信。她看到队伍里的帕里斯一身白衣，骑在一匹白色的马上，冲她挤了挤眼睛。他旁边的另一匹马上坐着个人，手紧紧地抓着缰绳，脸埋在兜帽里看不见长相。

她猜想那就是帕里斯最近跟她提到的，他新的随从。

“把他搞来可费了我不少力气。”帕里斯说，“替艾斯卡勒斯东奔西走、在与商会洽谈的桌上锱铢必较，到最后艾斯卡勒斯终于满意了，才愿意把诗人赐给我当随从——但也仅仅是当随从而已，必要的时候，诗人还是要被拉回去给亲王写诗。”

她那时候只是在心不在焉地喝着下午茶，杯中红色的液体带着芳香，她却闻都没闻就喝了起来。

“听说这个诗人以前还是蒙太古家的大少爷。我最开始也奇怪为什么单单他被留在了城里，而其他的人都送去打仗了。”帕里斯故作深沉地看着她，“你愿意猜猜是为什么吗？”

她对蒙太古家的大少爷尚还有点印象，在蒙太古和卡普莱都还存在的时候，她记得那个青年似乎总是在维罗纳城内沾花惹草；维罗纳城里玩得好的小姑娘告诉她，他撩拨姑娘的心，明明多情善感却从不对任何人动心。

于是她隐约猜到了诗人免于被投入战场的原因：对于亲王这样的人来说，有什么比折磨天真浪漫者更能获得快感的呢？

“这诗人有的时候竟然还是他泄欲的工具！”帕里斯凑近了她的脸，轻声告诉她，满脸都是神秘的笑意，“我倒是想知道，区区一个诗人，怎么就能如此取悦到他了。”

她盯着帕里斯脸上的笑容，脑中闪过一个念头就是他的目的绝对不会这么简单。

提伯尔特在艾斯卡勒斯面前单膝跪地。她站在队列之中，看着艾斯卡勒斯把剑在提伯尔特的肩膀上轻轻一点。

“我封你为提伯尔特侯爵，”艾斯卡勒斯说，“而你也将拥有自己的领土，那就是维嘉西奥。”

阳光从狭长的窗子照进来，把提伯尔特黑色的头发染成棕色。她看着阳光勾勒的金边，隐约觉得那是多么像一顶王冠。

预言实现了，她想。前两条预言都实现了，那么第三条预言也必将成真——提伯尔特，她的表哥，她的爱人，将要加冕为王。提伯尔特低着头，她看不见提伯尔特脸上的神情。

如果不是还在封爵仪式上，她甚至想要仰天大笑：她，朱丽叶，和提伯尔特，经历了如此之久的束缚之后，终于要离自由这么近了！一旦艾斯卡勒斯死去，提伯尔特就将成为维罗纳的亲王——那么维罗纳城内就再也没有人可以管束他们；就算整个维罗纳的风言风语都在议论他们，那些城民也都对他们无能为力。

哪怕是浸满了黑暗而生长的爱之花，也终能沐浴自由的阳光。

她盯着提伯尔特支在地上的拳头，脑海中不禁开始勾勒出一份刺杀艾斯卡勒斯的计划。

封爵过后必将有一场盛大的晚宴，他们只需要在这场宴会上做文章就可以了：比如用加了特殊药草的酒使艾斯卡勒斯和他的守卫陷入深渊般的睡眠之中，到那时候提伯尔特趁虚而入，偷窃守卫的刀杀死艾斯卡勒斯之后嫁祸给守卫。

她看着提伯尔特在因低伏弯曲的背脊，身体因激动而颤抖，嘴角也带起了一丝笑意。

来吧，就让他们的时代快些到来吧。

她在走廊的拐角迎接提伯尔特，看到提伯尔特满身满手都是鲜血。他仿佛是从一场血雨中走出来的，衣领上暗红的液体缓慢地向地面滴落：一滴、两滴……他紧紧地握着手中的刀，还没有回过神来。

“我听见有人大笑，有人高歌。”他喃喃，“他们的鞋跟用力撞击地板，发出清脆的响声。我依稀听见它们说：‘提伯尔特杀死了他的清明！他将陷入疯狂，不再清醒！’ 我试图寻找它们，但房间中却没有任何其他的人——于是最后我在云彩遮住月亮的时候下手了，希望没有任何人看到我的罪行。”

他的嘴唇是抖的，说话的语调也是颤抖的。

“这里除了你我，没有其他清醒的人。放心吧。”她说，“你只是太紧张了而已。”

她用两只手握住他拿刀的手，轻轻地掰开他的五根手指。于是那把刀落进了她的手里。

“都结束了。”她又对他说，仿佛只是在谈论吃饭喝水这样的小事，“后面的事情就交给我吧，你的任务已经结束了。”

提伯尔特只盯着她看，没有说话。

“我们都一样。”她紧紧地抱住提伯尔特，任由对方身上的鲜血也沾到自己的裙子上。现在他们确实一样了，暗红的血沾染他们的衣服，就像一丛又一丛的花朵盛放。

她在浓烈的血腥味中给了提伯尔特一个深长的吻，见提伯尔特还呆立不动，又捧着他的脸，说，“你忘了吗？我们从最开始就被紧紧地绑在一起，不可分割了。你的罪也是我的罪，不论最后去向何方，我们都将永远在一起。

“离开吧，回到我们的房间里，把你身上的衣服扔进壁炉，然后把你身上的血都清洗干净。我们会没事的。”

提伯尔特低下头，木然地离开。

而她拿着那把刀，向前走去。

怎么有这么多血，她想。她从不知道一个人身体里可以涌出这么多血液，那些鲜血浸透了她和提伯尔特的衣服，浸透了走廊的地毯，浸得她手上的鲜血不断往下滴落。

她继续往前走着，向鲜血越来越多的方向走去。她走进侍卫们的房间，把刀丢在侍卫的枕边，把手上的血污抹在侍卫的脸上，然后扬长而去。

*

到处都是火。

是炙热的热浪翻滚，是木质的梁柱噼啪作响，是塔楼在橙红色的火舌舔舐之下终于轰然坍塌。

连天空都被火燃成了橙色。他四处张望着，除了火只能看到火——就连一条出去的路都没有。火焰像蛇一样在地上穿行，发出嘶嘶的声音，不一会儿就要烧到他这里了。他定了定神，决定不管怎样先躲着火走再说。

他的汗液从额角流下，很快便被蒸干了。

不知跑了多久，他终于跑到了一处角落里。背后的墙尚还冰冷，但面前也只剩下火焰了。

他无处可逃。

而迎面而来的火从地上飞了起来，化作一条火龙的模样，靠近了他口吐人言：

“这便是你所将要拥有的城邦。”

“我？拥有一个城邦？”他大声回问那个声音。

“这里将会成为地狱。”火龙说。

他醒来时，外面一片喧嚷。他自是不相信维罗纳会成为地狱的说法，但他还是有些错愕。

一夜春宵后诗人早已疲惫不堪，还在他身边睡着，胸膛随着轻柔的呼吸一起一伏；他跳下床，穿上衣服，走出去问门厅的守卫，“发生什么了？”

“侍卫杀害了亲王。”守卫回答，“然后现在提伯尔特又杀死了那两个侍卫，为亲王复仇。”

亲王的侍卫杀害了亲王？在现在的这个地方？他心生疑窦，不相信这件事情真的是那两个侍卫办的。按理说当亲王下榻至他人的府邸时，总是会有他的侍卫和府邸主人的守卫两拨人守着；如果是亲王自己的侍卫杀害了亲王的话，肯定在当时就被守卫拦下或是处决了，完全不会等到现在天已大亮才发现。

事情绝对不可能是表面上那样。

他开始回忆起这个府邸的主人们。一个是提伯尔特，昨天刚加冕为侯爵和维嘉西奥的领主；另外一个是朱丽叶，他在罗赛琳的下午茶那里认识的金发女人。不管是他们之中的哪一个，都总是把感情深深地藏在眼眸深处，不让人轻易发现看透。如果杀害亲王的真凶不是侍卫的话，那么在这整件事情上他们必将脱不了干系。

臣子杀死亲王的目的只会有一个，那就是想要自己当王。

而目前在维罗纳城内与亲王的亲戚关系最近的只有一个人，那就是他帕里斯。他是他们想要称王的最后一道坎。

他不是那种勇武的人，与之恰巧相反的是他总是能知道什么时候应当逃跑：比如现在。

尽管他对这美丽的维罗纳充满兴趣，但现在似乎也不是眷恋的时候了。如果再不走的话，或许下一个夜晚里死去的便将是他。

他从不相信那些疑神疑鬼的东西，自然也不相信梦里的东西。他只当是自己做了个噩梦。

他推了推诗人的肩膀，把诗人叫醒。

“收拾东西，该走了。”他说。

诗人睡眼惺忪，显然还不知道发生了什么。

“听不懂话吗？我给你十五分钟收拾东西，十五分钟以后我们要离开这里。”他对诗人说。

有缘再会了，维罗纳。他站在窗边看着维罗纳的街道，心想。

*

他本以为被拥戴称为亲王之后便可以不受怪梦的袭扰，但他错了。那混沌、荒诞的红色荒野的梦出现得越发频繁，而他总是睡不好觉，分不清那荒野究竟存在在他的梦中还是存在在现实当中。

在梦里他不再听见呼救声，取而代之的是之前曾并肩作战，却没能与他一同回到维罗纳的人。

有个男孩，长着一副稚嫩的脸庞，却比他还要高上不少。没有打仗时他总是喜欢腼腆地笑，温柔地接过女孩们递给他的花。

他不记得那个男孩是怎么死的了，战场上死亡的人大都相似。他只记得他的名字叫帕特里克——一个一听就属于男孩的名字

那样的男孩本不应属于战场。

但出现在他梦里的帕特里克却一脸愤怒，挥舞着剑朝他冲来。

“你怎么能！”男孩年轻的脸因为怒气而扭曲，“你怎么能杀死你的君主！”

“预言如此……”他轻松地躲过了男孩的攻击，喃喃道。

梦里的下一个人是弗里德，一个有着极浅颜色头发的小伙子。弗里德比帕特里克沉稳许多，不会像他那样把所有的感情都表露在脸上。他记得弗里德死于一次夜袭：那次夜袭也是非常惨烈的一役，他们成功地占领了那片地方，但是却折损了将近一半的兵力。

弗里德骑在马上，拿着长枪冲向他。

“得到了爵位再杀死君主，可真有你的！”

“预言如此。”他只是又重复着这句话。

他就这样不断地梦见曾经并肩作战却死去的人一边拿着各种各样的武器向他冲来，一边谴责他所犯下的罪行。当然没有人真正伤害到他，仿佛他口中一直念叨的预言真的形成了保护他的魔咒结界。

最后一个向他走来的人终于不是军队里的人了，是朱丽叶。

“你不该那样做的。”朱丽叶说。

他看到朱丽叶的手上沾满了鲜血，甚至随着她的走动那些鲜血还在不断往下滴落。

“你不该。”朱丽叶捧起双手，“你看，你的罪过就像我手上的鲜血……洗不掉了。”

他猛然从梦境中惊醒。

月光透过窗户倾泻而下，在他们的床前形成明晃晃的一片。他喘着气，环顾四周，却发现朱丽叶不在床上。他听见走廊里一阵窸窸窣窣，便下床穿上外套和鞋走出去看。

朱丽叶在窗边的台子上放了一支蜡烛，手里拿着一块布不断地擦着自己的手。

“你在干什么？”他问。

朱丽叶没有反应，仍是在继续擦着手。

“为什么还有……”她说，声调有如梦呓，“快些离去，你们这些该死的鲜血！”

他看到她的手是一片干干净净，别说血迹，哪怕一丝污点都没有。

“你怎么了？”他握住她的手，问她。

她没有作声。

他用力摇了摇她的手，“告诉我，怎么了？”

朱丽叶仿佛突然清醒过来一样，月光把她的眼睛照得透亮。

“我手上有血。”她说。

“你手上没有。”他说。

“就是有。”她说，“你看不到吗，那些粘稠的鲜血粘在我的手上，甚至不会向下淌落！我就要带着它们吃饭、睡觉、行进……就这么过上一辈子！”

“朱丽叶，听我说，”他抓着朱丽叶的肩膀说道，“你的手上干干净净，没有鲜血。如果有人应当以这种形式为我们所犯下的罪过而负责，那个人应当是我。你只是栽赃了两个守卫而已。”

“那些血从那时候就染在我的手上了。”朱丽叶说，“恐怕你所接到的预言不是预言，而是诅咒。”

“哈哈。”他苦笑道，“预言也好，诅咒也罢，就让我找那些波西米亚的巫师问清楚。——但不论怎样，今夜你应当先睡去，说不定你手上的那些血迹也只是梦魇之中的幻觉。”

“救救我……”朱丽叶突然紧紧抓住了他的手，“带我出去吧……求你了。我感觉我仿佛被这座城池的命运所困住了，带我离开这座城池。”

他心里一震，觉得此情此景似乎在何处发生过。但是他没有任何表现，只是把外套披在朱丽叶身上，柔声道：“我们先回去睡觉，好吗？”

他扶着她慢慢往回走。

朱丽叶也安静了下来，但仍旧在不安地搓着她的手。

那天晚上，朱丽叶终于在他身边安然睡去——在他握住她的手、一再保证会带着她离开维罗纳的情况下。

而他一夜无眠。

*

作为提伯尔特所经常任用的人，他总是会有很多事情要处理。于是当他好不容易从新王上任的忙碌中脱身、发现罗密欧的消失的时候，已经是提伯尔特成为亲王之后有一段时间的事情了。

他猜想罗密欧应当是跟帕里斯一起离开了。但是帕里斯究竟去了哪里，维罗纳似乎没有人知道。曾经属于卡普莱或者蒙太古家的人们在新亲王的统领下还过着旧亲王时代的生活，没有人关注政事的变动，更没有人在乎帕里斯的消失。他们只是会对新的亲王兄妹议论纷纷，但从来没有人敢直接与他们对话。

生活似乎就要在一成不变中继续下去。

但他却按捺不住。他的母亲早在他被剖出肚子时便死去，而他的父亲在那之前便已经不知去向——他是被蒙太古家捡回来的，他存在的意义就是照顾好罗密欧。虽然以前让他找罗密欧会使他抱怨连连，但是在眼下罗密欧不知去向的时候，他的内心还是焦灼非常。

最终还算他运气好，他在酒馆中找到了艾斯卡勒斯家曾经的佣人。

“帕里斯究竟去了哪里？”他问。

“啊……让我想一想。”肤色苍白的佣人喝了酒，脸上红彤彤的。他眯着眼睛、歪着脑袋想了许久，终于张口说道，“他早在老亲王死的那天上午就离开了——只带了一个随从和他们的行李，其他的人和东西，什么都没有带。”

“所以他们到底去哪了？”他凑得离佣人更近了，“快告诉我，我再请你一杯酒。”

佣人努力抬起眼皮看着他，晕晕乎乎地说：

“应当是往瓦尔达尼奥的方向去了……你也知道，刚刚战败的军队最容易被收服——尤其他还是亲王的亲戚。”

帕里斯要攻打维罗纳！

他意识到自己必须尽快离开维罗纳去投奔帕里斯，否则跟罗密欧分属两个阵营才会是令他最难办的事情。他并不在乎提伯尔特怎么样，他唯一在乎的人只有罗密欧。

当他找到帕里斯的时候，他看到罗密欧站在帕里斯身后，眼神垂下望着地面。他似乎比在亲王那里更为瑟缩了。

“我是罗密欧的表哥。”他对帕里斯说，“离开维罗纳来投奔您的。”

“投奔总得带些东西。”帕里斯眯着眼睛，对他笑了笑，“不知道您带来的是什么呢？”

他突然想到最近常常奉提伯尔特之命去请劳伦神父和医生。

“我带来的是情报——朱丽叶最近精神情况很不稳定，提伯尔特一直在照顾她，因而对政事疏于照料。”他说，“这也是为什么我能离开维罗纳，来到这里。”

“是朱丽叶，我知道她。”帕里斯慢慢悠悠地说，“但她又是怎么了，你知道具体情况吗？”

“不知道。”班伏里奥如实回答，“我只知道提伯尔特为了照顾她，白天也一直没有精神。”

“是个不错的情报，谢谢你。”帕里斯说，“欢迎来到瓦尔达尼奥——罗密欧，来迎接一下客人吧。”

罗密欧这才抬起头来，看着他，脸上露出一贯的温顺笑容向他跑来。他张开双臂，迎接他名义上的表弟投入他的怀抱。

不管外在事况如何，只要他们能够在一起，其他一切他们都不在乎。

*

他走在树林里。

树叶的阴影在树干上印下深深浅浅的痕迹；树伸着长长的树枝，宛若凶顽的鬼怪伸出手臂。

在这片树林之中，我必须早点找到朱丽叶。他想。

“朱丽叶——！”他大喊。

没有回答。

“朱丽叶！！”

天色已晚，射入树林之中的阳光也开始变少。他在地上寻不到有人走过的痕迹，只得在树林里一阵乱转，同时默默在心底祈祷朱丽叶能够快些出现在自己眼前。

他原本只是想自己带着朱丽叶两个人来城外散心，谁知道朱丽叶一进树林就疯狂而不辨方向地奔跑出去。他一时没有反应过来，等想起来追的时候已经看不到朱丽叶的人影了。起初他还能追寻朱丽叶的脚印，但是到后来连脚印都消失在了泥土之中。

他痛苦地抱着头，不知所措。他希望朱丽叶能够早些出现在他面前，然后他们一起回到维罗纳。

他会告诉朱丽叶，不管怎样，他们总会有办法的。

总会有办法的。他也在心里念着，却连自己都不能说服。

“朱丽叶……”

他突然看见前面的小径通向一条河流，一缕金发和一抹裙角从他的视野中一闪而过。

“朱丽叶！”

随即他意识到自己已经不用再喊她了。

朱丽叶静静地躺在河流里，裙子随着水流散开，被水波上下微微摇动。她望向天空，眼神中充满安宁。

她的掌心落满花瓣，胸膛已经没有了起伏。

他最终把朱丽叶埋葬在了树林外一处向阳的山坡上。

朱丽叶到最终的愿望都是要他带她离开维罗纳，他便决定不把她埋葬在维罗纳的墓园之中。

他蹲在朱丽叶的墓前，很久都没有离开。

“对不起。”他说，“如果我没有给你写信告诉你这一切，你就不会被卷进这一切了，对吧？”

——但是已经不可能有答案了。

他站起身，向维罗纳的方向走去。

四周降下了浓雾，有三个熟悉的身影出现在他眼前。看到那三个身影他的悲伤一下子都化为了愤怒——对他们的震怒。

“告诉我，你们向我所诉说的，到底是预言还是诅咒？”他红着眼睛质问道。

“看你怎么理解。”他们之中红色头发的人摊开双手，走上前直面他，“如果你只关注我们所传递的话语本身，那就是预言；但如果你将最坏的结果都考虑进去，那这便是诅咒。我们并没有告诉你这是预言还是诅咒，我们只是传递我们所应当传递的——命运的话语。”

“命运，哈哈。”他干笑了两声，“命运的话语岂会由凡人来传递？”

“但我们可并非凡人。”红发人接着说，“如你所想的，我们是巫师。”

“是巫师又如何？”提伯尔特冷笑，“朱丽叶都死了，你们却对我说这些！如果不是你们传递的狗屁命运之语，我们怎么会走到这般田地！”

“我们的行动没有名义，更无法掌控你的命运。”黑色头发的巫师说。

“你们传递命运，却无法掌控命运？天大的笑话。”他说。可是有奇怪的念头跳进他的脑中，甚至让他突兀地话锋一转，“等一下，我听过你的声音。”

为什么他会觉得见过眼前的这个人？甚至他们之间的关系不止于简简单单地见过，他甚至感觉自己曾经跟那个人亲密无间。

……这个人到底是谁？

他抱着脑袋，拼命回想。

他想起艾斯卡勒斯的果园，想起夏天里吹过街道的风，想起互相摩擦沙沙作响的树叶；他想起从树上看下去的街道，想起从树叶间隙洒下来的阳光之中的吻；他想起半夜偷偷摸进的家宅，想起冷遇之中的相互取暖和相爱。

一个名字似乎就在他的嘴边呼之欲出。

他们经常偷偷跑到一起去，一直到某一天……

那一天到底发生了什么？似乎从那一天起有个人永远地消失在了他的生活之中，甚至连跟那个人相关的记忆也被一并抹去。从此他再也不记得他了。

他死死地盯着黑发的巫师。

是你吗？遥远记忆中看不清脸庞的故人，是你吗？

他张了张嘴，那个名字不受控制地出现在他的嘴边。

“瓦伦丁。”

对方歪着头，似乎没有听明白他在说什么。

“你的名字叫瓦伦丁，对吧？”那个名字仿佛一个魔咒，在咒术的作用之下他的记忆越来越清晰。他往前走上几步，直直望进对方的眼睛，“——我想起来了，我都想起来了。最开始他们说你会毁灭维罗纳，包括我在内都不相信。但你最终还是回来了，带着你们所谓的预言，把这里搞得一团糟！可看看你们所做的好事吧，这么做对你们有什么好处！”

“你自己说的，预言如此。”红发的巫师仍是对他笑。

他却看到黑发的巫师低下头，不知道是退却了还是在回忆些什么。

“我不会让你们得逞的。”他说，“如果那名为预言实为诅咒的东西在我身上的话，那么只要我离开维罗纳就行了，对吧？”

那三个人没有说话。

“你们没有否定，说明你们也赞同我的话。”他指着三个巫师，大声吼叫，“离开维罗纳！想不到你们给了我维罗纳，最终却要在我手中毁掉她！我告诉你们，我绝对不会让这样的事情发生！”

这么说着，他推开了他们，冲进了重重的迷雾之中。

*

最终他们找到提伯尔特的时候，看到他漂浮在朱丽叶死去的同一条河流的上游。他的指甲缝里塞满了泥土，可想而知他死前曾拼命地挣扎、想要爬上岸。但一切最终还是无济于事。

他怔怔地盯着提伯尔特的尸体，还在想他说出来的那个名字。那个名字似乎是一种特殊的咒术，令他回想起了很多事情。

他在冷落中长大，原因自打他懂事起就熟稔于心：在他的生日当天有一个红发的巫师造访了维罗纳，留下了一个预言，内容是他长大以后将会毁灭维罗纳。

尽管大多数人都不相信这个预言，但他还是受到了那些人的冷落，在冷言冷语中长大了。

他学会了给自己找些乐子，比如寻找跟他同样孤独的人。在长大的过程中间他遇到了提伯尔特——一个因为外来而同样受到冷落的人；两个孤独的少年相拥取暖，试图用爱去温暖彼此。

其他找乐子的方式，比如自己去那些本不应放他进去的地方。

这就是他为什么会遇见镜中人。

他是无意中找到那个地窖的——更确切地说，那个地窖有个地道，正巧跟他因为犯错被关禁闭的地方相联通。那个地窖很乱，以各种方向摆放的架子上摆着各种各样的书籍、黄铜的仪器和瓶瓶罐罐。当他走到地窖的尽头，他看到了一面比他高出许多的镜子。

当他掀开遮住镜子的厚重的绸布，他看到镜子里有个人：金发、棕眼，看起来跟他相仿。

“嘿。”他说。

“嘿。”对方回答，“如果你愿意的话给我讲讲外面的故事吧——我已经很久没有见到过外面的人了。”

虽然他也不知道镜中人到底是什么人，但刻意去忤逆舅舅的意愿、跑去地窖中跟被关起来的镜中人聊天总是他愿意做的。他总是会在被关禁闭的时候悄悄溜去地窖，去找镜中人。他发现他几乎就要爱上镜中人了，就像爱世界上的另一个他那样。

后来他又遇见了那个红发的巫师。

“我叫茂丘西奥。”巫师说。

“我叫瓦伦丁。”他说。

对于这样自称有着超自然能力的人，他不但不害怕，甚至还对此感到更加好奇了起来。

“我知道你的名字。”巫师说，“我来就是为了找你。”

“找我？”他歪了歪头，“找我有什么事？”

“你知道艾斯卡勒斯府邸的地窖里有一面魔镜吗？”

“知道，”他说，“不但如此，我还经常和里面的那个家伙聊天——不过，你怎么知道那里有一面魔镜？”

“因为那面魔镜在那里的原因与我有关。”巫师说，“详细说起来比较麻烦，桂荣如果我告诉你魔镜里所关着的是恶魔，你会不会害怕？”

“我怕什么？”他说，“反正我已经被认为是要毁灭维罗纳的恶魔了，我还巴不得世界上再多一个恶魔呢。”

红发的巫师看着他哈哈大笑。

“不愧是你，我们的命定之人。我可以告诉你把他放出来的咒语，但是我有一个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“如果你要把他放出来，你就要放弃你的名字、放弃你在这里的身份，随我们一同离开。”

他抬头看着巫师的眼睛，想了想之后做出了决定：

“成交。”

就这样，他放出了魔镜之中封印的同样叫茂丘西奥的金发恶魔。

“在我们离开维罗纳之前，还需要一个仪式。”巫师说。

“什么仪式？”他问。

“放弃你名字的仪式。”巫师回答，递给他了一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔，“就在这里写下你的名字，然后投入到我们中间的火堆中。直直注视着火焰，眼神不要离开。”

他照做了。在他看着火焰的同时，另外的两个人开始轻声吟唱着什么。他还来不及听清他们唱的东西，意识就开始变得昏沉。

要注视火焰。他想。

他看着自己写下名字的那张纸在火焰中卷起，然后变得焦黑，再也看不出原来的样子。他的名字是什么来着？他自己也想不起来了，张了张嘴，只记得茂丘西奥这个名字。

于是从此他成了第三个茂丘西奥，并且忘记了有关维罗纳的一切。

“你为什么……不告诉我？”他追问红发的茂丘西奥，“为什么不告诉我，我也是维罗纳的人？”

“我们不能忤逆你做出的选择。”金发的巫师代替他做出了回答，他一边说一边玩弄着他的衣角，“再说了，我们的目的到现在才叫达成。”

“让维罗纳成为……我们的地狱。”他喃喃，终于明白过来这句话的意思，“哈，果真是‘我们的’地狱。”

“维罗纳变成地狱的时候，每个人都逃不开。”红发的巫师说道。

他们抬起头，远远地望向城邦的方向。

天边已经燃成一片橙黄，先前曾败于提伯尔特之手的瓦尔达尼奥的叛军，又在帕里斯的支持下打进了维罗纳。

那也曾是巫师所深爱的城池。

– The End –


End file.
